Season One Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters of the first season of that there is not that much information on. 1x01}} Clarke.jpg|'Mrs Clarke' by 1x01}}|Marci T. House Mrs Clarke was a Secretary at Mystic Falls High School who greeted and said he didn't have all the needed papers for him to enroll. Stefan compelled her otherwise. She was the first person seen to be compelled in the series. Peeguy1.jpg|'Peeing Guy #1' by 1x01}}|Wesley MacInnes He was only seen in school's mens room when tried to see if was doing drugs. Peeguy2.jpg|'Peeing Guy #2' by 1x01}}|Curtis Lum He was only seen in school's mens room when Elena tried to see if Jeremy was doing drugs. *Student by 1x01}}|Rhys Williams 1x02}} Camping_Guy.png|'Guy' ✝ by 1x02}}|Peyton Lee A couple who were camping out in the woods. The guy goes out to get a present he had got her, and he gets killed by . Camping_Girl.png|'Girl' ✝ by 1x02}}|Elizabeth Keener Afterwards the girl hears what she thinks is rain and goes outside. She sees her boyfriend's dead body and goes to her car, but is killed by Damon. Nursehaynes.jpg|'Nurse Haynes' by 1x02}}|Terri James Nurse Haynes works in the Mystic Falls Hospital as a nurse. When went mad at the hospital, called her, but she seemed fine. Nurse-101.png|'Nurse' Taking Blood from Patient by 1x02}}|Sapphire 1x03}} Student-103.png|'Student' by 1x03}}|Chris Thomas Hayes Quad_Girl.png|'Quad Girl' by 1x03}}|Caprice Cole Football_Fan_1.png|'Football Fan' by 1x03}}|Keith Allen Hayes Football_Fan_2.png|'Football Fan' by 1x03}}|Carmen Matheny Animal_Control.png|'Animal Control' by 1x03}}|Cody Rowlett *Student by 1x03}}|Paulo Pascoal *Student by 1x03}}|Ethan Patterson 1x04}} Pastor_Bill.png|'Pastor Bill' by 1x04}}|Leland Jones 1x05}} Tony.png|'Tony' ✝ by 1x05}}|Desmond Phillips One of 's friends, they are killed by , when he escaped from the jail cell in Salvatore Boarding House. Summer.png|'Summer' ✝ by Amber Wallace One of Vicki's friends, they are killed by Damon, when he escaped from the jail cell in Salvatore Boarding House. Jared.jpg|'Jared' ✝ by 1x05}}|Javier Carrasquillo One of Vicki's friends, they are killed by Damon, when he escaped from the jail cell in Salvatore Boarding House. Franklin.png|'Franklin Fell' by Jackson Walker Franklin Fell was a news reporter in 1953. Franklin reported the "animal attack" at the Salvatore Boarding House on Joseph Salvatore. Two of Franklin's well-known descendants are Logan Fell and Meredith Fell. 1x06}} Deputy.jpg|'Deputy' by 1x06}}|Kevin Nichols Tony.png|'Tony' ✝ by 1x06}}|Desmond Phillips One of 's friends, they are killed by , when he escaped from the jail cell in Salvatore Boarding House. Summer.png|'Summer' ✝ by Amber Wallace One of Vicki's friends, they are killed by Damon, when he escaped from the jail cell in Salvatore Boarding House. Jared.jpg|'Jared' ✝ by 1x06}}|Javier Carrasquillo One of Vicki's friends, they are killed by Damon, when he escaped from the jail cell in Salvatore Boarding House. Birdy_Mae.png|'Birdie Mae' by 1x06}}|Jasmine Burke 1x08}} Birdy_Mae.png|'Birdie Mae' by 1x08}}|Jasmine Burke Girl.png|'Girl' by 1x08}}|Bridget Evelyn compelled Girl her to think Lexi killed the guy. She told the police about it. Guy.png|'Guy' ✝ by John Gilbert Damon killed Guy. Deputy-2.png|'Deputy #2' by 1x08}}|Jason Giuliano Deputy.jpg|'Deputy #1' by 1x08}}|Kevin Nichols Bartender.jpg|'Bartender' by 1x08}}|John Michael Weatherly Bartender worked in the Mystic Grill. Police brought him in after he didn't check Lexi's ID. Bar_Patron.png|'Bar Patron' by 1x08}}|Joshua Tanksley *Student by 1x08}}|Joshua Haire 1x09}} Mrshepburn.jpg|'Mrs. Halpern' by 1x09}}|Maria Howell Mrs. Halpern is a trigonometry teacher at School. She also appeared in the novels. 1x10}} Daphne.png|'Daphne' ✝ by 1x10}}|Melissa Ponzio Daphne was jogging and bumps into Logan Fell, newly turned vampire, and is a fan of his news casting. After they talk for a little while, Logan drains her blood. 1x11}} Juanita.png|'Juanita' by 1x11}}|Nancy Montgomery 1x12}} Kid.png|'Kid' by 1x12}}|Joey Nappo 1x13}} Businessman.png|'Businessman' ✝ by 1x13}}|Charles Van Eman The Businessman and Coachman were two characters from the year 1864. set a trap to get them to stop their carriage and get out and help her poor husband who had been hurt. Coachman.png|'Coachman' ✝ by 1x13}}|Thomas Elliott The Businessman and Coachman were two characters from the year 1864. Katherine set a trap to get them to stop their carriage and get out and help her poor husband who had been hurt. 1x15}} Hiker.jpg|'Hiker' ✝ by 1x15}}|Mike Kalinowski At the beginning of the episode, he saw Harper, who just left the tomb. He told Harper that it's Saturday and the year 2010. Harper said he's sorry cause he seemed like a nice person and then killed him to feed. Girls15.jpg|'Wasted Girl' by 1x15}}|Maia Osman Girls were brought in Salvatore Boarding House by Damon. He fed on them. Stefan referred to them as "tri-delts" meaning they went to a nearby college. Bachelor-3.jpg|'Bachelor #3' by 1x15}}|Dax Griffin Bachelor#3 was one of the bachelors at the Bachelor Raffle. Kelly Donovan won a date with him and he's a plumber. Mystery_Man.jpg|'Mystery Man' ✝ by 1x15}}|Michael Showers Mystery man was a man compelled by Isobel. When came to Trudie's house, Trudie sent him a message saying, "She's here". Elena noticed him staring at her from the middle of the road and ran away from him. He then entered Trudie's house. Trudie tried to close the door but failed. When she tried to escape up the stairs, he grabbed her and threw her back down, killing her instantly. and Elena confronted him outside the Mystic Grill. He told Elena to stop looking for Isobel. Stefan told Elena that the man was compelled and she promised to stop searching. He then stepped backwards into the street and was killed by an oncoming vehicle. Elena recovered his cell phone and called the only number on it. A woman answered and asked what was going on. When Elena inquired if it was Isobel speaking the line went dead.Isobel revealed that she had indeed compelled the man to do her bidding and that human life meant nothing to her. Admin-council-logos.png|'Pete' Pete was Kelly Donovan's ex-boyfriend. He had broken up with her and was mentioned twice. Matt said he was never introduced to him. 1x17}} BILLY.jpg|'Billy' ✝ by 1x17}}|Brian Ames Billy was one of the 27 vampires trapped in the tomb. He served Frederick to kidnap Stefan and torture him. Billy was later staked by Alaric. Jacob.jpg|'Jacob' ✝ was another tomb vampire, and was staked by Damon shortly after he killed Samantha Gibbons. HOST.PNG|'Hostess' by 1x17}}|Molly O'Neill Hostess worked at Mystic Grill. She first appeared in A Darker Truth. Jason Harris asked for directions to the Salvatore Boarding House, and she said it was the creepiest place in Mystic Falls and Zach kicked everyone out three months before. *Hostess by 1x17}}|Anna Marie Harrison 1x19}} Tina1x19.png|'Tina Fell' by Autumn Dial Tina Fell was also competing in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, and is related to Logan Fell also. Her community service was done because she had a DUI. Blair_Fell.png|'Blair Fell' by 1x19}}|Stepheny Brock Blair Fell was competing for the rank of Miss Mystic Falls and is related to Logan Fell and Tina Fell. Jeffery_Lockwood_Hamilton.png|'Jeffery Lockwood Hamilton' by 1x19}}|Justin Price 1x20}} GirlDead.png|'Girl' ✝ A unknown girl was brought to Damon before he had fully turned into a vampire. Stefan brought her to him as a gift, wanting him to complete the transition. Stefan bites her neck, forcing a bloodthirsty Damon to drink from her. In Stefan's Diaries: Origins, she was Alice, the barmaid of the Mystic Falls Tavern. 1x21}} Cherie.png|'Cherie' by 1x21}}|Jena Sims Cherie was Isobel's minion. Frank-121.png|'Frank' by 1x21}}|Michael Roark Frank was Isobel's minion. He was also gay. 1x22}} Deputy.jpg|'Deputy #1' by 1x22}}|Kevin Nichols Deputy-2.png|'Deputy #2' by 1x22}}|Jason Giuliano Emt.jpg|'EMT #1' by 1x22}}|Dave Pileggi EMT Guy works in Mystic Falls Hospital. He saw Tyler's werewolf eyes. Blair_Fell.png|'Blair Fell' by 1x22}}|Stepheny Brock Blair Fell was competing for the rank of Miss Mystic Falls and is related to Logan Fell and Tina Fell. Jeffery_Lockwood_Hamilton.png|'Jeffery Lockwood Hamilton' by 1x22}}|Justin Price Charilevampire.jpg|'Charlie' ✝ by 1x22}}|Mike Erwin Charlie planned the attack on Founding Families. He killed Mayor Lockwood. He died in the fire. TombVampires1.jpg|'Tomb Vampires' ✝ All died in the fire in the basement. They were following the orders of Head vampire Charlie. Tomb Vampire-7.jpg|'Tomb Vampire' ✝ by John Gilbert Deputy-3.png|'Deputy #3' Deputy #3 tried to inject vervain into Stefan, but Alaric came, and gave him a vervain dart saying he will take care of him. * Parade Patron by 1x22}}|Joshua Tanksley See also *Season One Co-Stars Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters